


Solnyshko [ART for "The Pain of Kindness"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Art for "The Pain of Kindness" [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Red Room, Undressing, afab bucky, agender bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Soldier returns from a mission, Natasha helps Bucky out of her chest binder.  Takes place during the Red Room years in Chapter 2 of "The Pain of Kindness."</p><p> </p><p>Single black and white illustration.  Ink wash on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solnyshko [ART for "The Pain of Kindness"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicagoartnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pain of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603838) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank you to chicagoartnerd for letting me illustrate this story.

_“Evgeniya. It’s a good name. Unless you would prefer Volchitsa now instead of Volk? But you will always be my dragotsenny.”_

_An internal battle was taking place and it showed on her face. It was like any thoughts that weren’t fed to her by her handlers hurt her to make._

_“Good. I want to call you solnyshko. I burn when I watch you.”_

 


End file.
